You and Only You
by Articulate Darkness
Summary: Losers in love, with crushes on Pokemon Champions. Dawn turned her head and planted a kiss on Riley's chest. "One problem...I have a crush on a Champion. You have one on a roaming trainer who's in love with rocks." Ironwillshipping; one-sided fem/slash


**Title:** You and Only You**  
Pairing:** Ironwill (Riley x Dawn) and one-sided SteelFedora (Riley x Steven) and one-sided GirlPowerShipping (Dawn x Cynthia)  
**Genre: **Romance, slight AU Game-verse**  
Rating/Warnings:** Hard T (Rated M just in case), implied sex, slash, femslash.**  
A/N: **So let's just say that Dawn's in her mid-teens, while Riley's in his early twenties.

* * *

Riley had his moods.

This was something Dawn knew--a little too well, perhaps.

If ever asked about it, Dawn would probably reply (while leaning forward in an over exaggerated, childish manner, with one eye closed and her mouth set in a big O), "Sometimes he's sweet and caring, the next he's all cold, distant…but it's not like it's erratic or anything! Like, one second he'd be this, and then the next second, he'd be that. It was more by days, if that makes any sense! One day he's happy, the next he was all thinking constantly and mulling crap over."

And if Riley had ever heard his young lover saying that, he would most likely take her away from the questioner and scold her in private. While she just giggled and told him to get over himself, because, "It's totally true!"

And today, unfortunately for Dawn, was just one of those off days.

Canalave was experiencing one of its reoccurring periods of severe thunderstorms and strong winds (they lived on the outskirts of the city), so Dawn was stuck inside Riley's cramped little house. …Or rather, 'house' might've been too generous a term: cabin might have fit it better. It was only one level, all the rooms were inter-connected: there was the kitchen (that doubled as the living room) and up a simple two stairs was the bed and bathroom.

It was only meant to serve as a 'few day rest house' when Riley was in the area. The duo's travels had brought them to Canalave, so they had no other choice but to stop by.

The cabin was small, it was raining…there wasn't much to do in the first place, so it was only natural that a giddy, energetic young girl like Dawn would be extremely bored.

It didn't help much either that her usual source of entertainment--Riley--was just lying in his couch, probably in deep thought. He had been that way ever since he'd woken up this morning, and read the local tabloid they'd picked up while visiting the library yesterday.

Picking her mug of hot chocolate from the small table in the kitchen, Dawn crossed into the 'living room' and took a small sip. She wrinkled her noise when it burned her lips, and then set her eyes on his resting form. Sprawled out on the couch, with his arm stretched over his face, and mouth pulled into a frown, Dawn couldn't help but think how utterly pathetic he looked right now.

The rain continued to fall heavily outside, and the trees swayed at the strong winds. She winced when a bright streak of lightning lit up the cabin and the loud crack of thunder followed afterwards caused her to jump.

Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the sofa and kicked off her fuzzy pink slippers.

"Riley…"

"Eh?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, wondering with great irritation what the problem was now. "What's up?" Maybe asking him was useless…she had tried earlier, but he refused to answer her. She took another sip, savoring the warm, sugary taste in her mouth, before shuffling closer. "Tell me…"

"I think…he has someone now."

Dawn wanted to throw herself through a wall; he was depressed, over him? _Again_? She groaned loudly; his stupid little crush was getting annoying now. "And where did you get _that_ idea?"

Riley simply stared at the ceiling after removing his arm from his face. "You know the magazine we picked up yesterday?"

"The one about all the Elite Pokemon trainers? Gym leaders, Elite Four, that shit?"

"Yeah…I read it in there." He pushed himself up and sighed, rubbing his hatless head; his hair was a lot messier than usual. Riley still wore that dissatisfied frown on his face, and Dawn simply curled her upper lip before drinking more of her chocolate.

She offered him some--which he kindly refused--before talking again, "You're so heteroflexible, Riley."

He made a face at her words, "Hetero-what?" He repeated, expression completely incredulous.

Dawn nodded her head in an over-exaggeratedly cute way, "Yeah, heteroflexible. It's a term I just made up. You're crushing on someone else--a _guy_ no less--even though you've got a sexy chick with you. Sometimes I wonder if it's him you think about, while you're doing me."

Riley sucked his teeth at her coarse language and crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch. "No, you can be sure it's you and only you. And that ridiculous word you made up can also be applied to you," He pointed an accusing finger at her, a sly look on his face. "Do you think of _her_ while we're together?"

Dawn finished her drink and leaned over the side, placing the mug on the ground. "Cynthia?" She asked, crawling between his parted legs. She gave him a childish grin and caught his face with both of her hands on his cheeks. "No, 'you and only you', Riley." A tender kiss was placed on his forehead.

He put his arms loosely around her waist, staring up at her, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Steven…you think he actually has someone?"

Dawn snorted before lowering her head and burring her face in the crook of his neck, "Him? Maybe his rocks or something. The man's obsessed with them. Either that, or that new Champion of Hoenn."

She felt his chest rise as he gasped lightly, "Wallace?"

"Darn, Riley why do you even care?!" Dawn pulled away from his grasp and sat back on the sofa, spreading her legs a little. The hem of her short dress fell down a little, revealing more of her legs to him. "Why do you care so much about Steven, when you have me?" She was sure he had a good view of her light blue panties.

Riley's eyes lingered on her legs for a few seconds, before they trailed up to her own. "I know I have you, Dawn, but…Steven…" He looked down and a little blush colored his face when a sigh was let out. "I still have that stupid crush on him, you know?"

Dawn rolled her eyes again and fell backwards, staring upwards at absolutely nothing. "Yeah, I hear you. I'm still kind of stuck on Cynthia myself. But I'm not all hung up over her, like you are on him. I dunno what's so cool about Steven in the first place--the guy's in love with rocks! He should marry them. But since you're being such a fruit, I bet you wanna be his bride."

When Riley didn't say anything to her wild accusation, her eyes widened and she shot straight up. He looked rather contemplative, staring with narrowed eyes at the wooden floorboards. A hand went straight to Dawn's mouth as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oh dear God, Riley, you are so _gay_. Gayer than me, even!"

At her words, he snapped his head up and glared at her. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Dawn giggled crazily and rolled off the couch (almost tripping over her coffee mug in the process). Pulling up her knee-length black socks, she slipped over to the small work desk and plopped herself down in the chair. Rain continued to pelt the window, but she ignored it--the blue haired girl was too busy looking for a sheet of lined paper, and a pen.

Riley continued to sit where he had been, watching curiously as his lover pulled out some stationery set. "What are you doing?"

"Writing Steven a letter." She said back, rather absentmindedly.

At first, Riley started. He knew she did some crazy shit sometimes, but, "Why?!"

"He's gotta know about his biggest fan, don'tcha agree?" She glanced back at him, a devious look in her eyes. "So I'm writing a letter to him, from his biggest fan: Riley the yearning Pokemon Master, who already has a lover--a younger lover, in fact. I'm sure he'd love to hear that his fan has a good ol' fashioned Lolita complex."

That's when she turned away and began writing hurriedly onto the paper. The excessive beating of Riley's heart began to slow down and he just let out a small breath: why the hell was he getting all riled up? Dawn's penmanship was horrible (at least, in his opinion), and even if she intended on sending that letter, she didn't know where he lived! She didn't know his address--what was he talking about, address? Steven was a roaming trainer now: he had no permanent place of resident.

So Riley merely shrugged, picked up the _Elite_ magazine he'd been reading, and opened it up to a certain page. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the picture they had of Steven, alongside his Metagross and Aggron.

There he was, doing that epic pose of his. There was just something in that smile, the way he carried himself, just this aura in _general _that just got to him.

The trainer pressed his legs together and exhaled again--how pitiful, getting a little worked up over a freakin' picture. Regardless, he kept ogling it, and re-read the article about the current, juicy gossip (special attention was paid to the section about his supposed lover).

Riley was so enthralled in just reading that one page that he hadn't even noticed the amount of time that'd passed. He only looked up when Dawn pushed back in her chair, raising her arms as she yawned. She rubbed the bottom of her nose, looked outside through the window and squealed when she noticed that the rain had stopped.

The man smiled lightly to himself: God, she was so cute. Completely adorable, loveable, mischievous…she always kept him on his toes.

Maybe Dawn had been right, calling him a 'Heteroflexible' or whatever the hell it'd been.

"You finished with that letter, Dawn?" He questioned, voice filled to the brim with sarcastic amusement. Riley dropped the magazine and got off the couch so he could stretch out his muscles.

"Yep…just adding the finishing touches."

After cracking his back, he sauntered over to her, smirking a bit after placing a hand on her head. He ruffled her soft hair and glanced once over the letter--penmanship was better than it had been a month ago, when she was writing a letter home to her mom. But in the margins were small drawings, and little hearts dotted the plain piece of paper.

Psh, no one would take this letter serious. All he did was snort and didn't bother to look twice.

After a few seconds, Riley left her alone and began scanning around the living room. "Let's go out and get something to eat." He suggested, now searching for his Lucario umbrella.

At first, she didn't answer him back. It didn't bother him too much, as he was still busy probing around. But a few seconds later, she giggled to herself and muttered an agreement in a low voice. Although he didn't like the sound of _that_, Riley dismissed it and held out his hand for her after finding his umbrella (underneath the couch, go figure). "Let's go."

"Yes…_let's_."

And the pink stationery paper was left--completely ignored and forgotten--on the desk.

* * *

_Out of sight and out of mind for the next few days…_

_

* * *

_

"Rye-Rye!"

'Rye-Rye' had been busy reading quietly to himself when Dawn had come bursting into the house (well, _cabin_), screaming loudly for him.

Of course, he ignored her cries and went on reading. If it was that important, she would just have to come and tell him personally.

And, just as expected, within a few seconds Dawn was right in front of him. He peeked up briefly, taking in her flushed face with a bit of bewilderment.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath before standing straight, holding an envelope in her hands. Her signature grin in place, she began waving it around loosely; Riley watched her every move. Just what did she have planned now?

"Guess who this letter's for?"

He blew out a puff of air and leaned back in the brown couch. "It's safe enough to assume that it's for me, right?"

"Oh baby, you so smart." Dawn cooed, shuffling closer. She continued to hold the envelope gingerly in her hand before placing it in front of his face.

Due to the proximity, his eyes widened before trying to snatch it away from her, but she pulled back. "Who's it from?" He questioned, looking over the front--nothing: no name, no address…

Riley watched as Dawn leisurely tore open the envelope with her pinky finger; she was absolutely beaming, just as she'd been when they'd won twenty straight fights in the Battle Tower. Finally, she pulled out the neatly folded paper and began to read it.

"Dear Riley," She glanced at him briefly before looking back, "First of all, I'd like to thank you for your letter. I don't get much of them, believe it or no--"

His eyes widened again and he reached forward, seizing the paper from her small hands. Dear God, he scanned the contents and stared at the last line.

She'd actually sent that letter?!

In neat, nearly perfect script, it was signed: _Steven Stone_.

Riley felt his face heat up and he began to tremble. "When?" He gaped at her, "How?"

Dawn smirked, "By carrier Starly." Voice was full of sarcasm, almost dripping with it. "Nah, Nurse Joy delivered it for me...kinda had to beg her, but she did it. I can ensnare anyone with my charm. Anyway, didn't you know he was in the city for a week?"

She had to be lying, it was just too much of a coincidence. Dawn was pulling his leg, for sure. …But the evidence was right in front of him, and it'd be stupid to deny it, right? How, though, had he let this news slip right passed him? And…

_Steven Stone_…

He had to be a fool to pass this up: a fake or not, he just had to find out. "You say…he's in the city for a week?"

"Yes."

"How did you find that out?"

"You don't go to PokeCenter a lot; I was talking to Nurse Joy…it, uh, came up in the conversation." She pressed her fingers up against her lips, and Riley knew something was up, but he didn't have time to point it out.

"You're not lying?"

"Nah, I love teasing you, but I wouldn't lie about something like this." Dawn crossed her arms behind her back and winked at him, "He's your little crush, Rye-Rye~"

Riley abruptly stood and she stumbled backwards in complete surprise. "Where is he?" Damn it, why was he being so impulsive?

Dawn stared down at her watch and then shrugged, "It's 4 P.M. When I got the letter from Nurse Joy, she told me he was heading off to Iron Island." She raised a finger, "Don't tell no one, though. He doesn't want too much press--something like that, apparently."

"But…why would he be here? In Sinnoh?"

"Why the hell would you even ask that question?" She seemed pretty pissed. "If I was in Kanto, and I found out that _Cynthia_ was visiting, you can bet your ass I wouldn't be asking why."

"If that's the case…" Riley placed his hands on her shoulder and stared straight into her large, childish eyes. "I have to find out then…" He muttered, kissing her hard on the lips before drawing away.

A small sneer appeared on her face; her eyelids lowered and hands were placed on her hips. "Be back before 8. I'll make us some food. Beef ramen, Rye, your favorite~"

There was a flash of concern on his face before he nodded, took a few steps backwards and headed towards the front entrance. "Wait up for me, then." He said as he opened up the door, staring back at her.

Dawn nodded slyly, "Of course I will. I'll always wait for you…" _I'm…still actually waiting, Riley. And I think I always will be._

And, just like that, he was gone. Dawn clapped her hands together and twirled around, before furrowing her eyebrows. She lifted her thumb up to her lips and bit down on her nail; hopefully what she was doing wouldn't backfire on her.

Cause, shit, that would suck.

There was a flash of light and a big crash. Dawn clenched her eyes shut and shook. A few seconds ticked by, before rain began coming down in torrents. With a little sigh, she dragged herself up the two stairs and stood in front of the twin-sized mattress. Spreading her arms out, Dawn let herself drop down onto the bed; she laid still for five minutes before turning on her back. Underneath one of the pillows was the three day old _Elite_ magazine, which she pulled out.

Maybe she'd just pass the time…

And so, an hour passed.

Two hours…three.

And now it was past 8.

No sign of him.

And she started to get a little worried.

Dawn brought the magazine closer to her face and stared at Cynthia's picture, then Lance's, Blue's and then she flipped back to Cynthia's picture.

"Waiting…" She continued to stare at her photograph and muttered under her breath: "We're so pathetic…"

* * *

At a quarter past ten, he was back, thirty minutes after Dawn had fallen asleep.

Dawn's eyes cracked open and she observed him. Riley's face was completely blank; his clothes drenched--black shirt dripping wet, his black trousers sullied at the bottom with mud.

But…he looked content.

And Dawn couldn't tell if what she herself was feeling was a good thing, or…something worse.

He walked inside and pushed the door closed, resting the back of his head against it.

"Did you see him?" Finally speaking up, Dawn pulled a pillow to her front and kicked away the sheets in a juvenile manner. "He _was_ there, right? Like Joy said?"

Riley only nodded. And that's when he reopened his eyes and gave his lover a soft smile.

Dawn puffed out her cheeks; she knew she was blushing. "Did you guys do anything?"

Instead of replying, Riley began pulling up the bottom of his shirt. She watched him carefully as he yanked it off and draped it over the desk's chair. Then he went for his belt and began to unbuckle it; Dawn already knew where this was going.

And that probably meant she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

The trainer crossed her legs again, pulling up her socks and continued sitting there. Riley peeked over at her once, right as he began slipping out of his pants. Dawn looked on eagerly, a pleased grin plastered all over his face.

Once he was down to his boxers, Riley didn't go straight to her, as Dawn had first expected. Instead, he walked past the bed and went directly to the bathroom. Her stomach churned and she shot herself off the mattress, rushing over to where he was.

Riley was currently pulling a small towel from the bathroom cabinet, most likely to dry himself off. "I'm not gonna wait anymore." Dawn announced, arms crossed in a very authoritative way.

He chuckled that sweet chuckle the trainer was so used to hearing. "You don't have to wait, my dear…"

Dawn clicked her tongue, ran inside and pressed her clothed body (most noticeably her breasts) against his bare side. Putting on the cutest frown she could muster, she stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Then come on. I can't _stand_ just watching you. I…" She trailed off, completely forgetting what she wanted to say when they locked eyes.

"You want me?" His hair was still dripping, and some drops of water landed on her face.

_God, impossibly sexy_. Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, "Let's go then, come on."

"Really, Dawn?" Breaking her hold, Riley quickly lifted her up (with such ease) and set her down on the edge of the bathroom sink. He sneered, "You want to do it, in here?"

She scowled and snapped her fingers, "Stop playing with me, Riley. It's not like this'd be the first--"

Riley leaned in and gave her a kiss that stopped her small rant. With her legs dangling over the side, Dawn draped her arms over his shoulder and dragged him in closer, kissing him back harshly for interrupting.

In between their lips locking, she managed to ask him a question. "You two do anything?"

Pulling away somewhat, he answered, "You think we did?"

"God, if you did, I'd kill you, Riley."

They kissed again and parted their lips, allowing their tongues to meet. And thus, the two began their usual routine. Dawn could never put up much of a fight, but she was feisty and did try to wrestle around with him. She dug her short nails into his skin; he pushed her back more into the mirror hanging over the sink.

Dawn spread her legs before locking them behind his back, "Riley!" She gasped when she felt his hand traveling up her leg. "The bed. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice--Dawn could never be patient. After getting something from the cabinet, Riley held her to his body and exited the bathroom, continuing their forcefully passionate kiss. The bed was missed and he ended up twisting the couch slightly with his foot, stumbling onto it (Dawn managed to get on top).

The trainer didn't waste any time taking off her dress--of course, Riley helped her in doing that. Her black socks were left on; the couple didn't even bother with those--'sides, it just added to her allure. (Almost) fully exposed now, and eyes filled with desire, Dawn stared down lazily at him, waiting.

Riley didn't waste a second, and handed her the condom packet he'd retrieved while he'd been in the bathroom.

"Think of me…" She began as she began pulling down his boxers (as well as her own underwear), "_Only_ me."

* * *

In the end, she was grinning. Then again, Dawn was _always_ grinning when they finished. The side of her face was pressed against his chest, and the two were still reveling in their now fading pleasure.

As always, she had been the first to reach her peak. And, for the first time, she'd been grateful. She had been able to watch him, look at his lips carefully when he came…wondering if it'd moved once…twice…

One syllable, or two?

_"Dawn…"_

_That's right._ Dawn snickered and rolled her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the discarded _Elite_ magazine on the floor--opened up to the page of Steven Stone. "We're such losers…"

There was a chuckle. "Losers in love with each other, and with crushes on Champions, eh?"

Dawn turned her head a little and planted a kiss on his chest. "Yeah, but one problem…I have a crush on a Champion. You have one on a roaming trainer, one who's in love with rocks."

Riley snickered, "Oh he seems to love much more than rocks…I'm sure."

Dawn blinked, wondering whether that was a good thing or not. Fuck, she'd just deal with that later. "Who were you thinking about while we were just doing it just before?"

"So crude…"

"Answer me."

"You, Dawn. You…and only you."

She smiled to herself--so maybe she'd won this little 'competition for Riley's heart' (if one could really call it that). Then again, maybe she was just deluding herself. She sure as hell hoped not. "And, if you wanted to know…I was thinking of you too. Not Cynthia…just you."

"I'm…glad." And then he sneezed.

"Ugh, shit…don't tell me you're sick now."

"Uh…I believe so."

Dawn shifted in the bed and rolled away (off the couch), not bothering to put on her clothes. "I'm sure we have some cold medicine in the fridge. You're such a stupid idiot."

Riley laughed, "Aww, I love you too, Dawn."

"Yeah, you'd better."


End file.
